Talk:Warmaster Thalassa/@comment-97.95.24.17-20190912024026
For many years, Thalassa reigned peacefully in the Water Realms until, one day, she received the call from the other Warmasters: She had to go and fight the Titans with them. But who was going to rule the Water Realms in her absence? Her daughter Thetys was the heir to the throne, but she was just a 13-year old girl, how was she going to face all the troubles and stand up as a respectable leader? Thalassa decided to leave her lieutenant Hydratila in charge until Thetys turned 16. She had the slight fear that maybe 16 was still too young of an age for a ruler of such an important community, but she genuinely thought that it was just right to have someone from the family sitting on the throne as soon as possible, given that it would take her years to come back home… if she ever made it back. In this context, Thalassa left to join the other Warmasters and Hydratila started ruling the Water Realms. For 3 years, he ruled with poise and fairness. During that time, Thetys grew up missing her mother and lacking someone who would tell her right from wrong. She was a problematic teenager. As the daughter of Thalassa, Thetys had everything she asked for without questioning or ever being told “no”. Those three years flew by and Thetys turned 16. Was she ready to become the ruler of the Water Realms? Probably not, but she considered herself ready and couldn’t wait to take the throne and become General Thetys so, of course, no one contradicted her. The moment she sat on her throne she announced that from now on, everything would be done in her way. The first one she told to go was, of course, Hydratila. She also sent away all of her mother’s trusted guard members, starting with their commander: Hydrok, whom she mockingly branded “The Forgotten” on that same day. The newly self-proclaimed General Thetys placed her friends in all the high positions in her army: She made her own pet her lieutenant and named her best friend, Anaitis, Prime Counselor. In her first months and battles, she had some opposition from Hydratila, who had stayed as a soldier in the Water Army, but after he rebelled against her terrible ruling and he was sent away with the Nemesis like a criminal, she was free to do whatever she wanted, and what she wanted was to get even richer! She exploited the resources of the realms abusively until it was all gone and there was nothing for the population to use. Years passed and Hydratila finally came back with renewed power to put an end to Thetys’ reign of chaos and continuous tension. He defeated her, but he wasn't as well received as he expected. A big part of the population wanted the stability Hydratila brought, but the other part wanted Thetys because, after all, she was Thalassa’s heir: That throne didn’t belong to Hydratila. Thus, Hydratila was back in power, but now he was ruling a divided realm. Chaos and tension didn’t go away as him and his followers would’ve liked. He was a weak ruler. And now, after years of instability, a miracle has happened: Thalassa has returned! …and she is NOT happy with what she’s found in her Water Realms: Her daughter being a terrible ruler, her loyal lieutenant taking the throne with violence… She must fix this mess. She has a new mission: It’s time to reunify the Water Realms. Wow.